Tales of Hitherwood
by Walter Blythe
Summary: <html><head></head>Following the story of Walter and Una's son before and after the world war 2. Walter is ALIVE! Please read A forgotten one and Account not Found!WEst's daily life with his best friend who is strangely mysterious but will he survive the War?</html>
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A note to my readers:

I firmly believe ( and hope!) that Walter didn't perish in the Great War. Thus his son lives thorugh my words. Here,enclosed in this short story is a tale of joys earned and miseries gone through.

Walter had seen his beloved comrade perish,shot next to him. He wanted to perish,but couldn't bring himself to suicide. He was shot but his friend knew of his feeling, so he drugged him and put him on a ship sailing to Nova Scotia, completely healed.

He woke to find not being able to remeber anything at all,he is sent to the hospital where Una finds and takes care of him(she's a nurse). Gradually, he develops feelings for her,but can't remeber who he is. Rudolf Edwin propeses to her, but she declines. when Jem discovers he is alive, he decides to operate on him and suceeds, but he reveals himsself to be Eric Charles .Yet, this is not the truth- he lies to find out her feelings for him. When Rudolf again proposes, she accepts but walter intervenes as he wants to express his emotions even if she does not accpet it. Rudolf gets furious and tries to shoot Walter but falls over the and Una get married and this is the sory of their son Walter West Blythe-called West.


	2. Chapter 1On a loved one's knee

**Note: Oh! I hope you like this chapter. Please ANF and A forgotten One. This is gonna be a sad story so be prepared-bliss for the time being and WEst calls Ken Kinny and Rilla Aunt Marrie and Faith Aunt Jammy and Lelsie Lelsie mam-she's sick at the moment. Ken became a architect,Jem a doctor,Walter a Professor of English and a poet. Nan a nurse,Di became a teacher and Jerry ...**

**Mr,Meredith died-so sorry everyone but he died and Norman is alive but a pagan. Mrs. Cornliea had desparted from Earth 's a family tree.**

**Jem m Faith(House:Ingleside)**

**James Blythe (Age 17)**

**Anne Blythe(15)**

**Peter Blythe(12)**

**Walter m Una**

**Faith Mary Blythe(16)**

**Grace Shirley(16-nine months younger than Faith)**

**Hope Meredith (15)**

**Thomas Carlyle (15,10 months younger than Hope)**

**Walter West(12-Wow a large age gap at last-Im osrry about the small differnce in age but wanted a large cast)**

**Diana Eleanor(11)**

**Bruce Knox(10)**

**Di m Fred WrightIAnother Diana Wright!)**

**Laura Carr Wright(17,named after her best friend -anyone remeber Laura Carr from Anne of Ingleside-she's briefly mentioned but anyway..)**

**Diana Anne Wright(13-Another Diana wright the 3rd one too!)**

**Walter Blythe Wright (12-another Walter !)**

**Gilbert Fred Wright(12-twins!)**

**Nan weds Reverend Jerry**

**Geraldine Cordelia Meredith(20)**

**Gerald John (20 )twins again !)**

**Cecilia Lissette(17)**

**Rosemary Ellen(3)**

**Shirley weds Joyce Silver(Joyce a character Walter meets before recovering her mother's uncle was Walter shirley whose father was her mother's 1st cousin)**

**Susan Maria Blythe(15)**

**Shirley Pauline Blythe(13)**

**Jocelyn Rosamond Blythe(12)**

**Mathew Mark Blythe(11)**

**Luke John Blythe (10,lol what a funny name)**

**Rilla m Ken**

**Alice Ann Ford(14)**

**Owen George Ford(12)**

**Bertha Marilla Ford(9)**

**Keneth Walter Ford(7)**

**Sewlyn Persis ford(5)**

Chapter 1: On a loved one's knee

A silvery mist englufed the dawn of a new day at the sun rose steadily the daffodils and narcissi twinkling like earthly stars, holding pools of tender sunlight in their delicate blossoms of early spring fell to the ground,like a cluster of lights.

"Dear Mother Blythe,I wish you lived with us" A boy placed his head on an elderly lady's lap yet she seemed youthful and fun-lovng ,strangely. She had auburn hair streaked with grey,eyes of cold night water,refelcting moonlight and dented lips of crimson. The boy himself had a nonchalant and peaceful face. black hair and eyes-finel modeled feautures and a wistful smile identified grandmother was known as Anne Blythe,mother of the former Ingleside children.

The latter was Walter West Blythe-known as West to distinguish him from his father. He loved stories and enjoyed writing about faraway lands,he ironically enjoyed map drawing which no one else thought twice abou _not _doing. He was a quiet fellow, kept his fists to himself,rarely played anything-maybe cricket but that was seldom and was described as sensible and clever. He was also engaged in geneology and had traced his family tree till his great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather. How his distant ancestors maintaned contact with him even thought they had been laid in graves many generations ago. He also considered himself of Shipley descent, a famous English family as his great-great-great grandmother was one.

He wondered why his siblings didn't rejoice in their lineage, yet he loved his tall, slender and honey-haired sister Faith. She was very practical with eyes of clear rivers that spoke without moving her lips which were a hue of bright pink. Hope was an optimistic person, true to her name and had brunette hair and hazel eyes and a shapely nose. She always clung to a starry hope which for some reason kept on changing. The last elder sister was Grace who was said to be haughtier than King George, yet she did have a reason to be. Her hair was a golden-red colour, her eyes a lovely brown that seemed yellow in daylight and the finest nose of all the Blythes and a guiltless complexion. These three always formed a trio and were known as the lilies.

There was Thomas, a sturdy and hardy young man who aimed to be a doctor and studied at the Queens, and was wholly interested in his goals and was very protective of his siblings. He had dark brown hair and a sturdy chin and gray eyes which could be very hard if he was aggravated. The youngest belle was Diana, called Rose and was known for her horrendous attempts at cooking which failed every time and the other cousins ate her food to oblige her and for no other reason. She was known to be gullible and naive, and looked like an rexact replica of her grandmother Cecilia. She was dark and had sleek black hair and a smile that charmed many,only her scrapes would dis-charm her watchers the next moment. Bruce Knox was a rebel at home and seldom talked, he sulked when someone took notice of him and sulked when no one did yet he was reliable and never shirked a duty at Grey Tiles his boarding school (which he begged to attend), but this sandy-haired and dark-eyed boy kept a distance from his family.

They were not present at Ingleside. The lilies, Rose were at the new cinema with Jem and Faith the elder, Thomas was at his friend's house ,Bruce...Bruce was away. He was alone with his dear Mother sighed looking at her grandchild's sensitive and high-strung face , he would not have a life of polished roads and easy waters. It would be rough and hard yet satisfying at the end. The view along those roads would be beautiful and the island in sight pleasing to a young boy's heart.

Just then, the door opened violently and in stepped white-eyed Mary Vance, she had taken the place of Ms. Cornelia who had passed away leaving a scar in Anne's life but white-eyed Mary Vance was the ointment for it.

"Oh Mrs. Blythe,did you hear Berite Shakespeare got married to Luceil Elton, and he proposed to her in while she was having her hair cut, isn't that just like a man!"she shouted upon which Anne smiled which wasn't without a wistful curve.

"And she.."

"Accepted, but she is as haughty as a peacock-she gave a contemptuous stare and I told her not to look like a cow"

At that moment, the old maid Susan Baker came down. She had recently been widowed- for a long time ago, she found her aged beau was still alive but suffering from a disease. She begged for her to nurse him back but he only permitted her after they married, this caused horrendous gossip but they didn't care. Now, Susan resided at Ingleside as a family member for Mrs. Blythe pleaded her to do so.

"Yes, "she called, "I will spank her though aged I be if she glares-and that you may tie to."

West walked out, his father didn't approve of gossip thought it did seem so sat on an old mossy rock that bore his father the night he proposed to his mother and he loved the nostalgia that hovered about the area, like an old song he heard or a tattered book. West was accustomed to strange thoughts and he thought them out allowed,

"What is death like ?Your soul leaving it's old flesh and becoming eternal,like a bed sheet slipping off it's bed."Then he stopped wondering about death and his mind turned to painful methods of it.

"I would like to be shot at, no, no- it _would _be painful but intresting." At this moment his sister Faith came and tapped his shoulder.

"Dying again, "She said sarcastically yet indignantly."I don't like my brother killing himself,everday at that too, it's not done" He asked her where the other too were,she told him they were at the house already.

"Uncle Jem has arrived, don't be too wistful and try too talk-to be antisocial, it isn't done." 'Faith's catchphrase is,it isn't done, mine is "I wonder", Thomas' is "You dare, Grace's is "It's too commonplace!",Hope's was "No need to fret!" and finally Di's was "Want to try it?",Bruce didn't talk much but he frequently asked people to leave him alone.', thought West.

He mostly spent time with Uncle Jem's children that his own siblings, partly because they were nice and decent and they were all quiet people very like West himself. James the sophisticated artist and gentle painter of portraits-West adored his skill but failed at drawing, the musicians Peter the wonderful violinist who lived in a world of music and loved his violin as his own flesh. His sole joy in his life was that shape of fashioned wood with strings. Anne shared this same world with Peter but entered it through the piano. They seldom talked but always formed a pair.

"I wonder, if Peter brought his violin and James' his water colours "said West dreamily.

"Child, is it possible for them not to?"was Faith's prompt answer.

When they entered Ingleside,Jem and Blythe was present along with Walter and Una,but the rest of the clan wasn't and Aunt Marrie(Rilla) and little Lynnie Ford-Kinney and the others weren't they were visiting Leslie maa'am in the hospital .Shirley was busy with work, his family was with the Silvers .Aunt Di was in Maywood and "Nanny" was at a baptism with Jerry, who was a minister which pleased Rosemary to a great extent. She could see her dead husband's brown eyes gazing at her so lovingly from Gerald's own eyes, who passed away silently one night, she now resided with Walter and Una at Hitherwood. Grandpa Blythe and Mother Blythe were there. Hope, Grace and Peter's shy face he could see. There was silence after they greeted him until little Lynnie said "Why were we named what we were named ?"

"Ah"said Grandpa Blythe


	3. History that's HereditaryThe Piper

**Chapter 3:A history of hereditary names**

"Shall we start with James?"The adults nodded their head in agreement, yet James was simply named after his father, yet Anne's birth had a deeper story.

"While mother was about to die from weakness, Father started singing Amazing Grace, and she recovered. Anne does mean Grace-so thus she was named. She was lovely to paint, even now too."

Then the family broke into a hearty conversation . Peter seemed to be named while Jem and Faith couldn't decide what to name him. Then a rock flew through Ingleside and broke the window.

"A rock ?"said the new mother .

"Let's name him Rock then, Peter" had replied the doctor. West moved over to James and gazed at his manly face and decided he belonged to the adult world, the boys with dark brown and gray eyes of insight had moved away, in his place was a man.

"Faith, Hope and Grace," said the professor, "Things that were restored to me after I saw Una again."At this Mrs. Walter Blythe blushed pink and the professor smiled at his wife.

"Thomas was named after dear Carl, West was named to recognize the Great War-Walter means an army general and Bruce and after dear, beloved Bruce" informed Mrs. Walter Blythe

"How is he these days, he's dragging Persis into a jungle, I presume "laughed Faith "He has become quite rich from his findings, he has seemed to have found a endangered species of frog with only 8 left in the world,6 females and 2 males, Bruce will be married soon to Alicia Drew" answered Walter. The conversation was paused by Rilla who thought it was about time they ate, holding a bawling Lynnie who wanted to know why doesn't the turkey talk and where was it's head? Thus the clan divided with their food into various corners of the house. Anne, Peter and West betook themselves to the spare room.

"It's too bad, James did not want to come "mourned Anne

"Have you been writing,lately"asked Peter . West sadly shook his head but he said with a smile he had been drawing a map Germany, in this Peter did not seem to care. Instead he told him of a new tune he composed and West willingly wanted to hear it.

"Ariel is here…"said West happily. Anne and Peter later found Ariel to be West's unknown and unmet guardian angel. Then everything ceased when Peter took out his beloved violin and with his lean hands began to play it skillfully and even the Grandfather clock seemed to stop it's ticking, for this lilting piece of music which sounded like calm winds over a sea that sparkled in the heat of the glimmering sun, then after it ended West exclaimed

"Inner thought!" West from time to time had inner thought, a special thought that came from his mind and heart and was usually unnoticed unless you listened close yet even if you did it was still hazy and misty in your mind but certain in your heart. West even could not always comprehend it, yet he awaited it daily and it sometimes brought a vision of himself just on an empty field and always a dark shadowy figure with a cloak in front of him, mystic he was but West feared_ that_ inner thought.

Rose entered then ,West's younger sister,holding a large tray.

"Want to try it , my treat" Her 'treat' were seemingly delicious pieces of sticky taffy the others wondered whether they were edible. Peter bravely put one in his mouth but ran out of the room the next second.

"I suppose you put salt in it instead of sugar…"suggested Anne

"No wonder it was such fine sugar.!"Meanwhile the adults researched the origins of their offspring name's.

"It's humorous that West calls you Marrie" Rilla laughed.

"It's my destiny to be called anything other than Bertha,my children have all been named after their ancestors and_ will _be called after them ,no other names for them….."

"The Piper has arrived out of the shadowy mists of the mountains and, he has returned .."said Walter dreamily. The othesr stared and him and he laughed, "Yes our children shall follow the Piper, some shall fall, you cannot deny it , one of mine too."

"You surely do not mean, another Great War !" said Mrs. Blythe sick with fear.

"Mother, yes but there is time- lot's of it in which the children will enjoy themselves, plenty of time but this shall be the last war that impacts the world we live in, the Piper shall meet his death but he shall smile at the laying waste yet ,we shall rejoice, we fathers and mothers who have fought and our children who have endured long, and I now West somewhat knows of it, I fear the poor child will suffer most"Mrs. Walter then choked. "He has my gift too"Not knowing this West left Ingleside on a happy note.


	4. Devious David

A Devious David

The wind was blowing at the outskirts of Charlottetown,at Hitherwood a beauitiful house with grey tiles and a lovely exterior surronded by the luck of clover fields and the grace of daffodils, and the spledour of the Kings-Saul,David and solomon were three huge maple trees of a delicious brown that supplied Hitherwood with a large supply of maple syrup and the large birch was the Faithful Friend,named so for it was with those trees through thick and thin-though it was old and did not cease those fields of clover were two boys,one was West,who was dreaming about killing himself,by falling off a cliff of great boulders and tumbling into the sea of cold waters and preadators of the old days and freezing to other youth was a blonde,blue eyed boy with a seemingly sturdy body and with a gleam of a fighter in fierce eyes. He was unlike West in every aspect. West was quiet and so was David but he was strong and silent whereas the gentle one had a shy silence but could talk on and on .David frequently brawled,West would smile and ask his persucotors to leave him alone or he'd get back at them somehow. The blonde was violent and dangerous,while his friend was these two qualities reversed yet they were the best of companions and made up for each other iniquities or so they said but recently David had begun to be irritatable easily.

"Clouds float over,in a sky of blue

When I can't help but ponder why

am I here with _you_?"West said from one of his father's poems. David snorted seriously, and kept grew angry,

"Dear friend-I do wonder why I am here with you"David took this as an insult and fired harsh words at the mild boy.

"Oh,you wish to be with some other ninny like you,like Broke"Now the boy stood up and glared,eyes stared silently.

Why "Oh,why would I be here with a silly,person who only thinks about hurting others,-I could have chosen Nathan for my best chum ,I don't even know your last name for all I know you could be a thief or a murderer!"he shouted,and then David if not felt like punching West's head off was a little hurt and his face bcame pale,he raised his fist-but West speedily ducked and held it,before being nailed to the then let go and sighed a sorry,graciously West accpeted the apolgy and bgan to was true,after two years of knowing his best friend, he didn't know anything save for his Christian name. That's it,nothing less-nothing raised his eyes to see David was tearing across the field without even a goodbye. Walter West Blythe's mind troubled him and even his mother couldn't help that night even though sung to him and soothed him.

"You could be a thief or a murderer!"Those lines stung his heart again and again,but had he not accepted his apology but he could not forget how pale David looked when he said them,those lines that must have pierced his soul. He was in the wrong, a thought like this never presented itself to West,maybe he commited a sin,possibly David was not to would apologise again tommorow.

At school,things were not different he saw his chums Elaine Fern,Nathan Brooke and he the saw his tormentor Winifred Wright -a beautiful girl,she was; it couldn't be denied with her chestnut curls and green eyes of lake water on a day of bright sun, yet she , a _**girl **_kept _**snubbing**_ West and _**harrassing**_ him, but he loved yet hated her fairy like appearance. Another was Rosamond- a girl whom West liked best, but the others didn't - they said she was sly and deceptive and interwined lives and crushed souls and broke hearts of purity at an early age.

Elaine Fern was a shy girl, with alluring eyes, that were such a light shade of brown they seemed cream and she had curls of maple syrup ,she seldom talked except within her circle of friends and Nathan Brooke was her fancier. Nathan, himself was a bright boy with eyes of the night sky and hair of the dusk and West and him looked a lot alike and were alike in manner and personality,except Nathan was more tanned because he loved cricket and baseball and spent many an hour in the sun.

David as usual was fighting, until the bell and the pupils orderly entered the classroom, to greet Mrs. Eleanor Dwerr,their teacher was a strange one who always seemed to brood on pain and regret, yet told her students not to.

"Oh,I have suffered much pain"Then she wring her when a student said it again,she tell him or her to be brave and not be a sissy .

"I am sorry to say Belinda Pendell has been stolen from- now the person who did it , just say you did"she frankly gazed around the class,he did not see the fearless David,in his stead a scared one covering his face was there, and one dreading a sin he had done,otherwise why that expression of cowardice? He would talk to him later.

"Did,you do it,David?"he asked crisply at break. He hid his face and called him a darned fool. Hesitation! He hesistated,he couln't look at him square in the eye was now certain and layed his hand on his shaking shoulder.

"You can't prove anything!"the accused shouted and dashed away,leaving a confused juvenile near the school."This frienship is over!"he shouted before dissapearing.

"Do you think he did that?"Nathan Brooke looked him straight in the eye."David's an honset chap"

"I don't want to think it, yet his face..."was the stagerred reply and at home another long, sleepless night awaited him.


	5. Chapter 5

DEAR READERS,

I GOT A GREAT SEE IF I WRITE A STORY,CLAIMING WALTER DIED-I WILL NOT BE I WRITE A STORY ABOUT HIM BEING ALIVE AFTER WWI OTHERS ARE I WILL CREATE ALTERNATE LIVES WHICH,

a)story 1-walter dies and una must cope with it, and the fact that Jerry is a contoversial minister.

b)Una finds an alive Walter-or is he someonle else.

c)Una and shirley,can una forget walter?

I WILL COTINUE WITH TO hitherwood later.


End file.
